internet_video_databasefandomcom-20200214-history
Green Tie Gaming (channel)
Green Tie Gaming (formerly All-American Gaming) will be the channel where Dylan Kelly will play video games. History Inspired by GameGrumps, Hankgames, and other gaming channels, Dylan Kelly decided that he would make a gaming channel. All-American Gaming All-American Gaming would have been a channel where the characters of All-American Studios will play games. Originally, the premise of the show would feature one of the clones playing each episode of a series (i.e. Part 1 = Science Clone, Part 2 = Math Clone, etc.). Realizing that it would be too difficult to change his voice each episode, Kelly decided to make each series hosted by a different clone. The series would have featured a clone playing a video game and providing entertaining commentary. Originally, Kelly was planning to have new videos will be uploaded weekly on Saturdays, taking up the Saturday slot in the All-American Studios schedule. When "All-American Nerdiness" would have begun, it would have take up the slot, making All-American Gaming become a daily show. However, Kelly realized that he it was unable to do "All-American Nerdiness", so the schedule of the channel and when it will begin has yet to be determined. On January 14, 2015, after re-watching "SMASH! - Starbomb MUSIC VIDEO animated by Studio Yotta" on the "Egoraptor" channel, Kelly decided that in the first videos of any series, he will do a Smash Brothers-style introduction to each of the characters. Over the summer of 2015, Kelly realized the improbability of making an animated show that appear daily. Over the next few months, he debated whether or not to change the name of All-American Studios and destroy his dream of what the channel would become. On November 11, he decided to do so. He also renamed this channel. Series All-American Gaming As mentioned above, each clone would have played through a game. The series will feature a unique opening where each of the clones will appear as male protagonists in the series. They include Mario, Link, Kirby, Mega Man, and Sonic. In the first video, he will do a Smash Brothers-style introduction to each of the characters. Green Tie Gaming The name derives from the name of Kelly's first channel, "Green Tie Productions". It also originates with "GTP Gaming", which is the name of his Xbox account. On November 11, 2015, Dylan Kelly renamed his, "All-American Gaming" channel to this. In Summer or fall 2015, Kelly realized that he could not perform alone as he was not entertaining enough, so he decided that his "Player 2" series would become his Green Tie Gaming Series. Series Green Tie Gaming Green Tie Gaming will be a series that will feature games that are two players. It will feature Kelly and someone else. At first, it will be games that are in Kelly's collection. Eventually, Kelly hopes to have a P.O. box, where fans can mail him games. In the first video, he will do a Smash Brothers-style introduction to each of the characters. Category:YouTube Channels Category:YouTube